All That Counts
by Honkhonkiwillbonk
Summary: The past may be gone, but it is certainly neither dead nor forgotten, even in one's last moments of life. One-shot, contains spoilers for Act 5/5.2. Rated T for mild gore, character death.


"Eridan, what are you doing? No, stop Eridan! SOLLUX!" Feferi watched in horror as her matesprit was sent flying into a wall, most likely dead. She turned, a look of rage on her face. "Why in cod's name did you do that? I can't believe you!" She pulled out her 2x3dent and ran at him. All at once there was another blast of white light, and Feferi was flung back. She laid on the horn pile, her fingers twitching slightly. She looked down at her stomach, a whimper and then a scream ripping from her throat. She was staring right through herself, able to see the horns below that were quickly staining tyrian purple. She looked up at Eridan, shock on her eyes as she tried to make sense of this. Nothing that would make sense really came to her. "Eridan..." she mumbled before coughing, blood splattering her hand in the process.

Eridan looked down at her, his face a stone mask of hatred. "You coulda had all you wwanted wwith me, Fef. But you 'ad to go an leavve me for Sol, of all people." With that he turned, scarf and cape flowing slightly as he blasted two more shots from his science wand. Feferi smiled sadly, the memory of a long-forgotten day peering into her mind. Then her eyes glazed over, and her body fell limp as she died.

"I'm sorry..."

Eridan made quick work of catching up, hand tight on his wand. He glowered up at Vriska and Gamzee, almost ready to lift his science wand up once more when he heard something. It sounded like...a chain saw? Eridan turned, just in time to see Kanaya running at him. Sure, he could have easily just blasted her again. But he didn't have the heart anymore. In the few brief seconds left in his life, a memory flashed in his mind. The next moment he was dead, his body cut in half.

* * *

"Eridan! Hurry up! Come on, come on, come on!" A small three-sweep-old Feferi waved eagerly for her best friend and possible moirail, Eridan Ampora, to join her in the water. She was only about waist-deep and Eridan was looking at the water like it was going to bite him. Feferi sighed, sounding exasperated for such a small body, and waved at him again. "Eridan! Just come on. It's not that bad, just a little wet! Like your sopor," she explained. Eridan only scooted a bit more forward. He let one of his bare feet hit the water before he ran back, finding his sanctuary about ten feet from the water line, where he had left his over sized scarf and cape, along with the rest of his clothes excluding his swimming trunks. The troll in the water groaned and ran up on the land, water splashing around her. "Eridan, just come on!" she said in frustration. Eridan shook his head.

"Feeeeef!" He started whining. Almost immediately Feferi shushed him, shaking her head as she started pulling him towards the water. He struggled vainly, coming up with lame and probably false excuses like his gills didn't work, he would die if water touched him, and even that he didn't know how to swim. Feferi couldn't help the laughs that bubbled up from her.

"Eridan, shuuuuush! You'll be fin, I promise!" She said, tugging him into the water as it started rising around him. Eridan gave up his struggle and, obviously, he wasn't dying, so Feferi started pulling him deeper.

"Fef, this is good, right? I mean, it's pretty deep, don't cha think?" Eridan managed once they were up to his neck. Feferi, being shorter than him, barely had her eyes above water. Feferi shook her head eagerly.

"Eridan, there's this drop-off just a bit ahead! It's reely cool! Just a bite further." Feferi said, once again pulling him. Almost as soon as his head went underwater, Eridan's gills started working to give him air. Feferi smiled, glad to see this was false as well. And there was ab-seal-outly no way that Eridan couldn't swim. He was a seadweller! How would he not know? But Eridan was looking more and more worried as they got closer and closer to that drop-off. And rather than swimming he had simply opted for walking along the sea floor, casting wary glances at the water life that swam about them. Feferi giggled and he looked up and glared half-heartedly at her, not really meaning it at all. Feferi just continued swimming happily, not giving it much thought. Then they hit the drop-off.

Rather than just starting to swim then and there, Eridan started sinking. And sinking.

Feferi watched in alarm, a gasp falling from her mouth as she turned and went down after him, legs moving quickly to catch up with him. He was still breathing, but he was panicking, and that would really hurt him if he startled one of the more agressive animals.

"Eridan, clam down! Just hold on a seacond!" Feferi groaned, pulling under Eridan's arms to try to get him back up. But he was struggling still. Feferi growled something under her breath, pulling on him to try to get him to stop struggling. With a sigh and a rational thought only someone like her would think, she leaned her head down and turned Eridan, pulling him close even as he thrashed around and kissed him softly. Almost immediately he stopped struggling, stunned. With that she began swimming up, pulling him along with her until she got back to the sand bar, letting him rest along the bottom of it.

Eridan looked up at her, his face burning purple. Feferi only smiled back. She didn't really get the biggie. She had just kissed him so he would calm down. What was so bad about that? It wasn't like it meant anything, right? Once he had regained his senses Eridan stood up, looking at Feferi who was standing above him.

"Okay, maybe you can't swim..." she giggled.

"Yeah, ya don't think?" Eridan said, crossing his arms. Feferi thought for a moment.

"Hm...Oh! I got it!" She grinned, reaching down and taking Eridan's arm. Eridan started spazzing almost immediately. "Hold your seahorses! Algaes, I'm not gonna drop you again, I promise! ...At least, I won't on porpoise..." she giggled. Eridan almost immediately started trying to pull her hands from him. "Okay, okay! I promise I won't." she nodded. Eridan looked at her warily but allowed her to take him again, and she slowly started approaching the drop-off again. "I have you, alright? Trust me," she murmured softly to him, keeping her hold on him as she started swimming down, holding tight onto him so he wouldn't break loose of her grip. The more they descended, the more exotic and colorful the sea life became.

"W-whoa..." Eridan mumbled, eyes wide. Once they had hit the floor once more, Feferi released him.

"What do you think?" Feferi asked, grinning brightly. Eridan glanced to her, smiling a bit now.

"It's...w-wonderful," He said, causing Feferi to let out a happy sound.

"Great! Now follow me! I have a lot to show you!" With that the two started off, Feferi giving excited chatter and commentary as they went along and Eridan nodding with her, both of them unexpecting to what horrors awaited them when they were older.

* * *

**A/N**;; Hey y'all. C: I'm still working on LCFH, so don't worry. I also don't own Homestuck, belongs to Hussie, blah blah. Read and Review, please! C:


End file.
